There's Your Trouble
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: Kel thinks about liking Neal as she watches him compose a poem. Songfic. Set during Page. Author: I am back! Hee HEE HEE!


A/N: Ha! I am back from under the rock which I had been living under for...several months. I apologize for the lack of chapters. The rock was cutting off the circulation to my brain. I swear.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Kel looked up from her map book and stared at Neal. He was scribbling something. Something that Kel was almost positive was a poem about his current love. Whoever she was.  
  
She had often wished that she had not fallen victim to her best friend's charms, that her heart did not speed up when he spoke to her, or touched her. Yet, even with this thoughts, she knew it wouldn't be so bad if he felt the same.   
  
Should Have Been Different But  
  
It Wasn't Different, Was  
  
Same Old Story, Dear John, And So Long  
  
Should Have Fit Like A Glove  
  
Should Have Fit Like A Ring  
  
Like A Diamond Ring  
  
A Token Of True Love  
  
Should Have All Worked Out  
  
But It Didn't  
  
She Should Be Here Now  
  
But She Isn't  
  
Shoving her classwork to the side and closing her book, she focused all of her attention to Neal. Neal, who had befriended her, fully knowing she was a girl, thus the outcast, the weak one. Neal had believed in her and still did. She had his friendship, but she couldn't help but want more than that.   
  
There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble  
  
You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One  
  
You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See Doesn't  
  
But You Just Keep Holding On  
  
There's Your Trouble  
  
It was a shame that Neal had to fall so hard for the court beauties. A shame for both of them, really. He was to afraid to actually send these tokens of love and adoration, thus he never truly got what he wanted. She wanted his love, but she never got what she wanted. It was a tragic rotation of unhappiness. Why couldn't he just fall for someone who already loved him?  
  
So Now You're Thinking 'Bout  
  
All You're Missing -- How  
  
Deep You're Sinking, Round And Round And Dragging Down  
  
Why Don't You Cash In Your Chips  
  
Why Don't You Call It A Loss  
  
Not Such A Big Loss, Chalk It Up Better Luck  
  
Could Have Been True Love  
  
But It Wasn't  
  
It Should All Add Up  
  
But It Doesn't  
  
There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble  
  
You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One  
  
You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See Doesn't  
  
But You Just Keep Holding On  
  
There's Your Trouble  
  
Neal scribbled furiously, his eyebrows revealing his frustration. He crossed out several words and added new ones. He looked up to see Kel watching him. He smiled and, folding up his parchment, went to go sit beside her.  
  
"Hello," he drawled, a lazy grin on his face. "What's a nice girl like you doing in a library like this?" His eyes danced with the amusement of his joke.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Studying."  
  
"Oh, I see, studying with your book closed?"  
  
Kel blushed, praying Neal didn't see that.   
  
Should Have All Worked Out  
  
But It Didn't  
  
She Should Be Here Now  
  
But She Isn't  
  
There's Your Trouble, There's Your Trouble  
  
You Keep Seeing Double With The Wrong One  
  
You Can't See I Love You, You Can't See Doesn't  
  
But You Just Keep Holding On  
  
There's Your Trouble  
  
"Mindelan, we're not writing love letters, are we?" he joked, gesturing to the paper beside her.  
  
"Me? Writing love letters? Neal, everyone knows that's you're job," she said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice, yet enjoying this attention.  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, yes, I believe you to be correct on that one, Mindelan. But don't let me catch you writing any." He gave her a mock stern look. With that, he turned and strode of out the library.   
  
Now, if Kel had not be watching properly she never would've seen the piece of parchment fall out of his pocket. But, she WAS watching. So, she made a dive for the letter and, hoping this wouldn't come back to haunt her, read the note.  
  
Her eyes widened at the first line and continued on till the end. Stunned, she pocketed the note. Slowly, she grabbed her books and left the library.  
  
This had been an interesting day, indeed. 


End file.
